


Favorites Widget

by Choi_Aya05



Series: Curiosity Killed The Cat [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Kinda embarrassing, M/M, Masturbation, finally lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choi_Aya05/pseuds/Choi_Aya05
Summary: Jae accidentally dialed Sungjin while masturbating and Brian happened to pick it up.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Curiosity Killed The Cat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147094
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32
Collections: Day6 OTPs





	Favorites Widget

**Author's Note:**

> 🙈🙈🙈

After that eventful three minutes in the dining area and his mini breakdown in the bathroom, Jae had emerged as if nothing had happened.

In truth, his mind kept replaying the words, scrutinizing each one and how they had been strung together to see if he truly understood them and that they weren't a product of his fantasy.

Brian wasn't helping by imitating him and acting like he didn't just broke Jae mentally.

He was as attentive as ever, except his eyes had gained a gleam that made Jae squirm.

When Brian would offer him the remote and his eyes reflexively fell on the way Brian's fingers enveloped the thing, or when they were eating and he couldn't prevent himself from checking out the way Brian held the chopsticks—Brian would catch them all and throw him a deceivingly innocent smile. But his knowing eyes sparked with mischief and slyness.

Jae found it equal parts frustrating and attractive.

And what better way to relieve the stress Brian kept causing other than a good orgasm?

So Jae whipped out his very securely hidden treasure on a night he was left alone in the dorm.

Sungjin had been too preoccupied, fiddling with his guitar and playing with the notes, when he received the call.

The phone was right in Brian's view, on the desk he shared with Sungjin. He took a peek and figured it was just Jae anyway, so he answered it.

The last thing he expected to greet him was a squelching noise followed by a weak whimper. 

_"Brian,"_ Jae called out, breathless and desperate.

And Brian shouldn't. He knew he really shouldn't, but he couldn't help it.

He sprinted back to the dorm—

—to see Jae sprawled on the single bed beside the double deck he and Dowoon used, legs spread and a dildo disappearing in and out of his hole.

At the sight of a panting Brian at the door, hair windswept and eyes dark, Jae's body spasmed in shock. He took the toy out of him and shut his legs together, pushing himself back and up the bed to put whatever distance he could between them. He hunched over and held the dildo behind his bent legs.

_"What the fuck!"_

"I should be the one saying that."

"What?!"

"I'm not the one who called Sungjin-hyung to moan in his ear."

"S-Sungjin? _Called?!_ "

"You dialed him. I answered it. A good thing, really."

But Jae couldn't see what was good about it. Sungjin receiving his call was mortifying, but the other would most likely just hung up on him. But Brian?

_Oh god no, this isn't happening—_

"Why don't we sate your curiosity now, hyung?"

What.

Brian took a step forward, and another when Jae didn't protest. He kneeled by the edge of the bed, expression earnest. "I can help you, if you want me to."

The room fell silent. The only part of Jae that was functioning was his heart—a little too well, beating at triple time when the rest of him was frozen and numb. Brian was no better, seemingly holding his breath. Jae didn't blame him—he was literally doing the same.

"But why would you?" He finally managed to ask.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"That's it?"

"Is there a need for anything else?"

"What would you even gain..."

"Unless you plan on cumming on your own, then I do have gains too."

Jae's face was on fire, spreading throughout his entire body. It sounded absurd, but logical at the same time. It made so much sense, but it also did not.

But Jae was done overthinking.

"Okay," he whispered, observing Brian's expression and seeing him perk up at the answer. A tad too eager.

"Are you sure?" Brian asked anyway. Jae managed a tiny smile.

"Yeah."

Brian waited patiently as Jae slowly went back to his initial position. Hesitating for a second, but opening his legs for Brian to settle in between. He set the dildo aside, unsure if he'd find it back inside him tonight. Probably not.

Brian crawled to the space Jae made for him, cautiously settling his hands on Jae's bony knees. "I'm gonna touch you," he warned. Jae snorted despite his subtle shaking.

"You already are."

Brian's focused face didn't shift, eyes only on Jae when he circled those fingers around his half hardness. Jae tensed a little, but began to relax as Brian gently worked him back to fullness.

"Good?" Brian muttered, eyes hooded.

"Yeah," Jae breathed out, melting in the bed. He twitched when he felt a touch on his rim.

"This?"

"Yes," he whined involuntarily. "Please."

Brian didn't stall and immediately dipped in two of his fingers, much to Jae's delight. He raised his legs to his chest, inhibitions gone, and Brian went _deeper_. He wasn't sure if it was the knowledge that it was a bassist's fingers in him, or if it was because this was Brian specifically, or it was due to having something in him again, but Jae didn't recall a time he had ever been this aroused.

Also, the fact that he was completely naked while Brian was fully clothed was hot.

Brian held Jae by the base of his cock to steady it as he tried to locate the older's prostate. Once Jae shivered with a low moan, he poured all his attention on that area, shallowly thrusting and curling his fingers to massage it. He would alternate his fingers, make a "running" motion with them, or make them go up and down fast to mimick vibrations.

He took in every hitch of breath, every scrunch of face, every pleased sighs and moans. He carved them all to memory, all the causes and reactions, and hoped for a next time so he could do better.

As Jae had been on the verge of climax a while ago, it didn't take a lot for him to reach that state once more, clutching on the sheets to ground himself. His toes curled and his hips spasmed everytime Brian rubbed just right.

"Bri, Brian, I'm close, _I'm close_ , please..."

"Go on, hyung. Go on."

Jae bit his lower lip and let go, a mind-numbing pleasure spreading throughout his entire being. His ears rang from the intensity, his joints and muscles pleasantly sore. He basked in the high, the drumming in his chest that made him feel so _alive_.

Brian admired the way Jae spilled on his torso, liking how it painted his skin like an artwork. The older tiredly lowered his legs and Brian carefully withdrew his hands. He let the older recover, caressing his inner thighs and enjoying the smoothness under his palms. His eyes not once left Jae. They couldn't.

Jae groggily blinked up at him in question, so he slipped pants and underwear down enough to grip himself, stroking fast to chase his own release.

Jae raised his hands, wordlessly beckoning him close. He placed an arm on the side of Jae's head for support, draping his body over the older. Without heeding the mess on him, Brian kissed Jae for the first time. Jae held onto his sides, reciprocating each glide of his lips against his.

Jae's hand went lower to join his own he was using to jerk himself off. The older lightly swatted him away and he complied, lifting his hips a bit to make the angle easier for Jae. He focused on exploring Jae's mouth, finally having the permission to do so. He planned on taking full advantage.

Several more tugs and he was adding to the filth already on Jae. The older slowed his movements but didn't stop, and Brian made aborted thrusts in his soft hand. They chased for air in each other's spaces, eyes closed and basking in the afterglow.

Brian pecked the corner of Jae lips before reluctantly backing away. He tucked himself back in his pants before standing to fetch tissues on their desk.

He returned to Jae with the whole roll, and they cleaned each other up. Jae wiped down his toy, flushing under Brian's amused stare. He shoved it under the mattress to be dealt with in the morning.

Jae's clothes, abandoned on the floor, was picked up by Brian as the older had abruptly became boneless. He helped Jae in his shirt and boxer briefs, but forewent the shorts; his own shirt joined it when he removed it in preparation for sleep.

Only when he had pulled the blanket up over their bodies and made himself comfortable beside Jae did he actually felt the contentment.

They lay on their sides, facing each other. His arm was loosely slung over Jae's midsection while Jae took his free hand and clasped it with both of his, placing it between them.

"Does that satisfy your curiosity?" He asked teasingly. Jae gave a weak laugh.

"Yes."

"The verdict?"

Jae pretended to think. Every second made his pulse speed up by five beats. His hands were beginning to get clammy.

When Jae hummed, his world resumed its rotation. "Surprisingly better than I expected."

Suddenly shy, he tried not to show how pleased he actually was. "You must've had low expectations."

"No." Jae smiled, appearing shy himself but also sincere. "I expected high and you exceeded them."

He whistled, pulling Jae just a bit closer. "I'm glad," he said, genuinely relieved. They were quiet for a moment, before Jae spoke up.

"By the way, what do you mean I called Sungjin? I didn't call anyone?" Jae asked, remembering how that was never addressed.

Brian gave him a look. "Where's your phone?"

"It's—" He felt around the bed until he touched the phone somewhere on his upper right. He unlocked it, heart dropping at the sight of his call history. Specifically the most recent one. "Oh."

"Yeah."

Apparently the world had decided to fuck Jae over.

Sungjin's contact was on his "Favorites" widget and by some freak accident, he had dialed him while rolling around the sheets and Brian happened to pick it up.

Moral of the story: don't put your phone on the bed to be lost in it when you masturbate, or you might accidentally dial your bandmate and have the man of your wet dreams answer it in his stead.

Jae couldn't do anything other than to sigh. It wasn't as if it had a bad outcome. The more he thought about, the more thankful he became.

Only him would have this kind of bizarre luck.

He ducked his head a bit to conceal a smile and snuggled closer, until Brian's exhales were hitting his forehead.

He was dozing off when Brian spoke up.

"So you like it when there's a lot of lube?" Brian teased, which earned him a well-deserved smack.

Two days later, he was fixing himself breakfast when Brian hugged him from behind and gave the back of his ear a tender kiss. It ended up with them tangled on the bed for the second time.

That was the beginning of their arrangement.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is anticlimactic ahhhhhh I just—how do people make fingering more interesting I—help me—


End file.
